The Girl of Warehouse 5
by EpicChowder 619
Summary: Chapter 4: We're going back to the future for chapter 4 and we will finally discover each Isabella's fate. Desperation for the safety of their daughter finds Phineas and Isabella meeting with someone who may be their only hope. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the Prologue for this new story. Please note that this story will be put on hold for the moment until I finish my other projects. Expect Chapter 1 to arrive when my other PnF fanfic 'What Happened to Us?' is complete. Until then, I hope you enjoy this teaser for; 'The Girl of Warehouse 5'.**

* * *

Isabella sat down on the dining room chair and crossed her legs. She began to rub her hands with anxiety. Upstairs was her husband, talking to her daughter. It was her first day of school today and, like any young kid, she was scared. It wasn't unlike how she felt on her first day of school in Danville. As she was deep in thought, Phineas descended the stairs.

"How is she?" said Isabella, shooting up from her chair.

"She's scared. She doesn't want to go."

"I'll have a talk with her."

"Call me when you have. I don't like seeing her like this."

"Of course I will." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck at work dear."

"Thanks" Isabella kept her faux smile until he walked out the door. She ascended the stairs and entered Marie's room slowly and saw her lying on her bed, crying. She closed the door behind her and walked gently up to her.

"Marie? Honey?" She reached out her hand to console her daughter when she spoke up.

"I don't want to go, mommy" she said sobbing.

"Why not?" said Isabella now sitting on the side of her bed.

"I'm scared"

"Honey there's nothing to be afraid of. Everyone has to go to school"

"But I don't wanna"

"I was scared once. When I went to school I was much like you. I didn't want to go." Marie turned around and looked her mother in the eyes. "It was the scariest thing I had to do. Not so much the idea of school, but the idea of a new town and a new school. I didn't know anyone. Then I met your father and uncle and it changed my life forever. You won't be alone like I was honey. You have your cousins Thomas, Xavier and Fred and I hear your uncle Baljeet's daughter is starting this year too. You lot just stick together and you'll be fine." She began to stroke her daughter's hair as her head rested in her lap.

"But… what if people don't like me?"

"Honey, come on. I'm sure everyone will like you." She didn't look convinced. "But… if anyone doesn't like you, it's not your fault. Anyone who doesn't like you doesn't deserve your time. Just stick with your friends and you'll fit in." She still looked unconvinced. "Would you feel better if I picked up your cousins before you go to school?"

"M… maybe" she replied.

"Right." Marie got up off her mother's lap as Isabella headed for her door. "Come on." Marie unwillingly got up off her bed and followed her mother downstairs. Marie then sat on the sofa and turned the channel on the TV to a kids show. Meanwhile, Isabella picked up the household phone and called her uncle.

"Hello? Ferb?" No reply came. "Ferb? Hello? Ferb, it's been twenty years and you still don't talk? You know it doesn't really work when you're on the phone!"

"Hello?" asked a voice from the other end of the line.

"Hello? Ferb?"

"Yeah sorry, Thomas picked up the phone. He's not exactly 'excited' to start school."

"Yeah, mine too. She's more scared than bored though. I was wondering, can I take the kids to school today? It's for her benefit really. I just want her to know that Thomas, Xavier, Ferb and Jasmine are all there for her."

"You gonna pick up all the kids in Danville?" he asked sarcastically.

"Erm… no. I just want them to support her, you know."

"I know. Alright, I'll tell Thomas."

"Oh, and could you let Candace and Baljeet know to?"

"Anything else?" he replied sarcastically again.

"Nope, that's it Ferb" she said politely. Ferb sighed before hanging up on her. She smiled and put the phone down herself. "Marie, get your coat on." She frowned, as it was in the middle of her favourite cartoon, and hopped off from the sofa. As Marie got her coat on, Isabella helped her do it up. "We're going to Auntie Candace's first, then your Uncle Baljeet's and then your Uncle Ferb's. If Ferb has worked his magic, Thomas, Xavier, Ferb and Jasmine should be coming with us. Is that okay, honey?"

"Yeah" she replied dimly. She took her mother by the hand as she led her outside to the car. Isabella buckled Marie in the front passenger seat and then got into her side to drive. The drive to Candace's was pretty quiet. Marie didn't say much the whole trip there. Isabella knew that she would become more talkative around her friends. As she pulled up outside Candace's house, Candace opened her front door and led Xavier and Fred to the car. As she opened the door and let them get buckled into the back seats, she came around to the passenger window where Isabella lowered it.

"Hi Marie. Ready for your first day of school?" said Candace as Marie ignored her and turned around to Xavier and Fred.

"She doesn't want to go" said Isabella.

"Every first day is hard. She'll learn to enjoy it, I'm sure."

"So…" began Marie, "What do you do at school?" she asked Xavier and Fred.

"I sit under the tree in the schoolyard" said Xavier.

"I sit next to him" said Fred. Marie looked at them like she had never seen them before. She never really played with them before, not for any extended time. Somehow she thought they were… well, broken.

"Mommy, Xavier and Fred are broken" stated Marie

"Marie, that isn't very nice" said Isabella.

"Don't worry about it. Marie, Xavier and Fred… aren't very complicated. There not broken just… look, you don't have to worry about them, okay dear?" Marie nodded her head and Candace waved them goodbye as the headed to Baljeet's house.

* * *

The drive there was as quiet as the last one. Marie kept herself to herself while Xavier and Fred just sat smiling to themselves. Isabella began to feel uncomfortable with the silence in the car, no matter how loud she had the radio on. Fortunately, they arrived at Baljeet's house before Isabella would feel compelled to make her daughter talk to her cousins. She hated family being split apart. Baljeet emerged from his house and walked towards the car while Isabella rolled down her window.

"Hi Baljeet, is she ready?"

"I'm sorry Isabella, Jasmine wanted to take the school bus. Ferb did not call me until she had already left."

"The school bus, really?"

"Yes, she could not wait to get to school. She is very eager to learn. I'm sorry if this has spoiled your plans."

"Oh, no problem. I still got to pick up Thomas from Ferb's. So, how's the missus?"

"You know, being herself. She is being a bit of a pain today with school and all but she will be better after Jasmine's first day. How is Marie?"

"Shy. She'll pluck up after her first day too. Well, I gotta go or this lot will be late." Baljeet waved them goodbye as they headed to Ferb's house.

* * *

Another long and silent trip later, Isabella pulled up outside Ferb's house. Ferb emerged from his house with Thomas in tow. Vanessa stood at the doorway and looked on as Ferb led Thomas into the car. He went to plug in his seatbelt but Thomas stopped his dad and buckled himself in. Ferb smiled and went around to Isabella's window.

"No Jasmine?"

"Already at school."

"Defiantly takes from her father." The two shared a laugh until an alarm came from Thomas. Thomas looked at his watch.

"Aunt Isabella? We gotta go now if were gonna get to school."

"Sorry Tom, see you later Ferb" Isabella rolled up her windows as Thomas muttered to himself.

"It's Thomas." Both Ferb and Vanessa waved them away.

* * *

As Isabella approached the school, she noticed Marie was becoming more talkative. Thomas was now being the quiet one. He would usually respond by shrugging his shoulders or with a: 'I dunno'. Isabella felt relieved that she had finally reached the school. Outside, teachers were helping students, old and new, inside. Isabella took them out of the car and towards the school. As Xavier and Fred wondered into the building, Isabella led Marie and Thomas to a teacher.

"Hi, Miss Mathers isn't it?" she asked.

"Why yes and who are these little guys?" the teacher replied with a Canadian accent.

"This is Marie and Thomas; they're cousins and only children."

"I see. We better keep you two together, eh?" Both Marie and Thomas didn't reply. Marie was too scared and Thomas didn't feel like saying anything. "Well come on you two. I'll take you where you need to go." Before the two departed with Miss Mathers, Isabella pulled Thomas aside.

"Thomas, just keep an eye on Marie will you. I know you might feel like it's a waste of time but, she's your cousin. She's the closet thing she has to a brother so, could you make sure she has a nice time today? Please?" Thomas shrugged.

"I suppose." She tussled his hair and let him go back to Miss Mathers. As she waved them goodbye and Miss Mathers led them into the school, Marie broke away and ran to her mom. Isabella, instinctively, knelt down and gave her daughter a huge hug. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and Marie ran back to Thomas and Miss Mathers. Isabella smiled and got back in her car. As she sat in her seat, she let out a huge sigh of relief. She had got her daughter to school. Her mission was complete. She sat in her car for about half an hour before she decided to make her way back.

* * *

As she was driving along the main road, she glanced at the time on the dashboard. She slowed down and closed her eyes for a second before taking a wrong turn to get back home. The longer she drove, the further away she was from home. She had a look of remorselessness on her face as she made her way out of Danville. She kept driving at the same speed and every time she had to slow down or stop, she clenched her hands on the well and gritted her teeth. As she continued to drive into the middle of nowhere, she drove up to an industrial estate. She left the car outside and headed into the industrial estate. She walked down the path, past numerous companies who had offices there. As she continued down the path, she suddenly took a right turn, down a small alley way between two of the buildings. This led her to the back of the estate where there were a series of warehouses stood in a row. She looked at all of them before focusing her attention to the fifth warehouse which had an appropriately painted '5' on top of it. As she walked towards the tall structure, she took a moment to marvel at the size of the place. While it didn't hold the technology of Phineas' S.H.E.D, it was sturdy, tough and out of the way. She walked over to the left side of the warehouse where a swipe card terminal was located. She pulled out a black card from her pocket and swiped it through the machine. As she put the card back in her pocket, the metal shutter began to rise. She quickly made her way back to the front where the shutters revealed nothing. Nothing of value to anyone at least. Inside the warehouse were a few stacks of cardboard boxes, an old worn out bed and a lot of cobwebs. Isabella stepped inside the warehouse. She didn't step far though as she reached another swipe terminal. She took out her card again and swiped it through the machine which caused the metal shutters to close. As they did, Isabella took a deep breath and closed her eyes. As the shutters completely closed, Isabella was bathed in darkness, for a short while at least. Suddenly, light filled the room as the dull, old and dirty room vanished into pixels and then into nothing, revealing a clean, bright and high tech room filled with computers. One feature stood out though. A large glass box. The box stood in the middle of the room, connected to the computers through the wires on the floor. Inside this box was something that Isabella had been hiding from her friends and family. Something she had been hiding since the start of her adult life.

Inside the box… was a woman. A woman with tattered brown and black clothes and dark black hair. Her face was hidden by her hair as she hung her head low. She was chained up in the box, restraints at her hands and feet. Isabella walked slowly to some monitoring equipment and began to flick numerous switches and pull numerous levers. While she was doing this, she was also keeping her attention on the woman in the box. She moved away from the computers and walked over to the side of the box where a large metal door stood. Again, she swiped her black card through another terminal located on the door and, after the door began to hiss, the door opened slightly. Isabella pushed the door open and checked the restraints holding the woman captive. After checking all four, she walked out of the box and over to a small refrigerator located in the corner of the room. There, she picked up a small plate covered with cling film. She ripped off the cling film, revealing a small portion of lamb, potatoes and carrots and shoved it into a nearby microwave. She turned around and leaned on the side of the table, keeping an eye on her captive. After two minutes, she took out the plate and re-joined her captive in her cell. She put down the plate on the floor and began to remove her arm restraints. She removed the one restrains and her captive's arm flopped down. She was weak. She removed the second one and her captive fell to the floor with a hard thud. Isabella stood back and crossed her arms. After a few seconds, the woman began to stir. Isabella kicked the plate in front of her and stood back once more.

"Eat up" she said. The woman, her hair still covering her face, sat up. As her hair surrounded her like a veil, she coughed, moving her hair out of the way for a few brief moments. Her eyes were a deep blue, like Isabella's. Her eyebrows were thin and delicate, like Isabella's. Her hair was pitch black, long and flowing, like Isabella's. Her frame was tall and slender, like Isabella's. The woman looked up at her captor, her hair moving off her face and flowing behind her. For both women it was like staring into a mirror.

"Hi Isabella" the woman said sarcastically in Isabella's voice. "So, what'cha doin?" Isabella uncrossed her arms and began to walk towards her captive as the chained Isabella grinned.

* * *

**So, Isabella's secret is that she holds another Isabella captive. What does this mean? Where did she come from? Which is the real Isabella? The origins of this 'Other Isabella' will be explored when the story starts in Chapter 1. Remember to leave a review if you enjoyed this and… who knows, if there's enough demand, I might get Chapter 1 out before I finish my other fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 1

**You demanded it, you get it, Chapter 1 is now here! This will explain the origins of the 'Other' Isabella, but why would Isabella want to lock her up for 20 years, or is it the 'Other' Isabella that gets to live her life with Phineas? Stay tuned.**

**Note: I imagine Isabella and the gang around 17 years old at this point in time.**

* * *

TWENTY YEARS EARLIER

* * *

In the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Phineas and the gang were gonna start what they were going to do today when Phineas noted the absence of a certain someone.

"Hey, where's Isabella?" asked Phineas.

"These forms are gonna take forever! Looks like I'm not hanging out with Phineas today" groaned Isabella, stuck in her room. She had been filling in some forms as a new girl was joining the Fireside Girls today. She needed to get this done or things would get complicated and she would be to blame.

"And… where is Perry?" asked Baljeet.

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

* * *

"Now Perry the Platypus, tremble in fear at my new… Neg-inator!" Doof said with pride. Perry didn't move as he was caught in a trap and he kept on giving him is unimpressed face. "What!? The name doesn't make it immediately obvious to you, 'Mr I can't be bothered to do anything for myself- guy'! Well, I'm sorry for my bad choice of –inator names then. I thought it would be completely obvious what this thing does but apparently if you aren't an expert in inter-dimensional displacement, you don't get jack! Ugh fine. I assumed you've heard of a multiverse theory?" Perry cast his kind back when a more evil version of Doof from a different dimension tried to rule our dimension. Doof wasn't gonna open another portal to that dimension, was he? "Well, by the look on your face, I'd say you have. So, alongside this is the theory that there are also positive and negative versions of ourselves in each dimensional reality. There's a plain of existence where most things are reversed. I plan to bring an opposite version of myself into this reality so I can rule the Tri-State Area! And why am I doing this? Well, it's taken me a long time but I've realised that the reason I lose to you is because I'm… incompetent." Perry went wide eyed in shock before a smile grew on his face. "Oh hey, hey, calm down. I watched a few bad movies, cried a bit and I'm over it, okay? Hello world, I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and I'm incompetent!" he began to yell into the air. "See? I'm comfortable with it. Now to my –inator. I just blast myself with this puppy and my other dimensional self will be pulled out of their dimension and into ours and he will be competent unlike me and when he helps me take over the Tri-State Area, I'll send him back to his dimension! No harm done to anyone, well… you know, only the citizens of Danville, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Doof pulled a lever to the side of the machine and he heard it power up. Perry tried to struggle out of his trap but it was no use. The Neg-inator blasted Doof, covering his entire body in a bright, blinding green ray.

As the bright light subsided, Perry saw Doof on all fours, groaning on the floor.

"Ugh, man that thing really takes it outta ya" he said rolling over on his back. As the smoke began to clear from the room, Perry looked over to the opposite side of the Neg-inator, where Doof was again on all fours and ad rolled on his back.

"Oh, man. What was that?" he groaned. Perry looked back and forth before he realised the situation. Doof had transported his 'negative' self into our dimension. They looked the same, exactly the same! The two Doof's crawled towards each other, in front of the Neg-inator. The two looked up at the same time and each thought they were staring into a mirror. They began to copy each other's movements until one Doof frowned while another smiled.

"Whoa!" yelled one Doof who fell back on his back.

"Whoa!" yelled the other who stood back a bit in shock.

"It… It worked! You're me!" said Doof ecstatically.

"Really? I don't remember looking like that" replied the Other Doof.

"When was the last time you looked in the mirror?" asked Doof.

"Oh, I'm just pulling your leg. So… what is this?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. My name is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz; Evil Scientist." Doof said proudly.

"Huh… Well, I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz… Respectable Pharmacist" replied the Other Doof. Doof stood in shock. His other self was a… pharmacist? That job title had haunted him throughout his adult life.

"A Pharmacist? Really?"

"Its better pay than… what was it, Evil Scientist?" the Other Doof replied mockingly.

"I should have expected this!" Doof said in annoyance. "So by 'respectable' you mean 'competent', right?"

"Well, I should say so. I'm the best Pharmacist in Danville! They even gave me an award!"

"Who needs a Pharmacist so much they see fit to give him an award? Ugh, it doesn't matter, can you do something for me?"

"If I couldn't, I'd be ashamed of myself."

"See, we're opposite versions of the same charac… I mean person, living in opposite versions of the same world. I pulled you out of your world to help me with a little project I've been working on.

"Cool, what is it?" the Other Doof said excitedly.

"Not to put it too bluntly but I want to rule THE ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA!" Doof bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Okay, I'll help."

"Wha… really?" said Doof in shock. He was surprised on how his other self was so… willing.

"Sure man, just give me half an hour."

"Half an hour? Fine, but I want something brilliant!" The Other Doof began to walk into an adjacent room when he noticed Perry, stuck in his trap.

"Umm.."

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's not your Perry the Platypus. You do have a Perry the Platypus in your world, right?"

"Yeah... but he usually traps me" said the Other Doof as he shrugged his shoulders and entered the other room.

"This is gonna be good Perry the Platypus. Just watch." Perry rolled his eyes. He had already judged this Other Doof's character as soon as he began to talk.

* * *

At the Flynn-Fletcher house, Isabella had just walked into the backyard.

"Hi guys, what'cha doin'?" she asked. The boys were sat under the tree in the backyard as they always were. They were sat in a circle with Baljeet and Buford, playing cards.

"Hi Isabella. Where were you this morning?"

"Sorry guys. I had to fill out a bunch of paperwork to fill out. Melissa's becomes a fully-fledged Fireside Girls today. You guys remember Melissa, right?"

"Oh… yeah. When we built that maze, right?"

"Yeah, I can't stay too long, I gotta go to the Fireside Girls lodge in about an hour."

"Okay then. We were waiting for you to show up so we could do what we were gonna do today but… Look, I know its lame but, do you wanna join us for a bit?"

"I'd love to." She sat down between Phineas and Ferb as Phineas collected the cards and began to shuffle them.

"So…" began Buford. "…To clarify, what are we playing again?"

* * *

"Okay then, times up" exclaimed Doof. As he turned towards the door, the Other Doof emerged with a stack of papers. "So then, what –inator have you come up with?"

"In… ator? What's that?"

"It's whatever you want it to be!"

"Well, I guess I made a Campaign-inator?" Other Doof said holding up his papers.

"A… what?"

"Well, I've come up with a very effective Mayoral campaign coming into the next elections. If we get these sent off now then…" He got cut off by Doof who grabbed the papers from his hands.

"Campaign? Wha… where's the evil , the_ je ne sais quoi?"_

"From what you've told me, I'm an opposite version of you. I'm good."

"Good!? Ugh, I should have expected **this **too! Man, this isn't turning out how I planned." Doof turned back to his –inator and began to think. Suddenly, a great idea appeared in his head. "Wait… I can blast you, Perry the Platypus, and then **your** other self can aid me in taking over the Tri-State Area." The Other Doof walked over to correct him.

"Umm… actually…" began the Other Doof. He stopped as he saw Perry shaking his head towards him.

"What?" asked Doof.

"N… nothing."

"Good." Doof pressed a button on his –inator and it powered up and blasted Perry. After the smoke cleared Perry found himself out of his trap. Across the room was also Perry the Platypus. Doof's Neg-inator caused Perry's other self to be transported next to him which caused Doof's trap to break apart. Perry took the opportunity to jump and tackle Doof to the floor. As the Other Perry shook his head and saw Other Doof standing across the hall, he also took the opportunity to jump and tackle Other Doof. However, Other Doof easily sidestepped his attack. The four began to fight throughout the lab. Doof found himself teaming with Other Perry while Other Doof teamed with Perry. Both Perry and Doof noticed that their doppelgangers were more suited to be each other's doppelgangers. As the fight continued to ensue, the Neg-inator was knocked and began to slowly wheel towards the balcony. No-one noticed that the Neg-inator, when it hit the edge of the balcony, fired off a shot and fell over the side.

* * *

"Phineas, I have to go now" said Isabella, hoping Phineas would want her to stay a bit longer.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Isabella." No such luck. Isabella sighed and continued over to her house to put on her Fireside Girl uniform. As much as she tried to get him to see her as more than a friend, he would always let it bounce off him. Ten years she had been playing this game. She knew she couldn't keep this up forever. She would have to tell him sometime, but not today. As she crossed the road, she felt someone push her and she landed on the sidewalk. Immediately, she wanted to turn around and confront whoever did this but she found herself getting up slowly, trying to shake off the feeling that she just got hit with a sudden hangover. As she finally managed to get up her feet, she noticed a girl lying on her front on the floor next to her. She walked over and cautiously, began to shake her.

"Hello? Hello, are you okay?" The girl did not respond. She turned the girl over onto her back carefully and moved her hair out of the way. As she did, she fell back in shock. The girl was her. She was dressed in black but she was most defiantly her. Isabella began to panic. Somehow, this situation scared her. She had claustrophobia she had even been to the moon and yet she found this situation harder to deal with than those. She panicked and dragged her other self into her house and into her room. As she did, she couldn't help but stare at the girl in her arms. She was somehow trying to convince herself that this girl was not her. As she brought her into her room, she managed to sit her in her chair she used while working at her desk. While the girl was still unconscious, she took the time to go downstairs and make her a drink of water and a sandwich. Something was wrong with this. She felt as though that this was her fault somehow. She didn't know why but if anyone found out, she thought she would be to blame. As she walked back into her room and placed the drink and sandwich on her desk, the Other Isabella began to stir. As she opened her eyes, the first image she saw was her face, or more specifically, her face looking back at her without the use of a mirror. Other Isabella sat still in shock before speaking.

"Who. Are. You?" she said sternly. Isabella became even more scared. This girl talked like her as well. It may have been a tiny bit deeper and a bit more threatening but it was defiantly her voice.

"I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and… you seem to have my face… and my voice" Isabella said hesitantly.

"Well, that's a coincidence. **I'm **Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

"How… Wha… Are you from the future?"

"Hmm… No. I would defiantly remember being this… pink" Other Isabella said with some bitterness. Isabella stood back as the Other Isabella got out of the chair. "Buford did mention dimensions and stuff before…"

"Buford? Sorry, but Buford's kinda… more hands on than a thinker." Other Isabella turned around and began to look out the window. As she noted the change of surroundings, an unsettling smile appeared on her face.

"It appears that this is a different dimension, an opposite version of my world if you will. Strange…"

"Different dimension? How did you get here?"

"Still figuring that one out. But, I might as well have a little fun before I find out how I got here."

"Fun? Oh, you should come to my Fireside Girls meeting! I'm sure the girls will love to see you!"

"Yes, yes I'm sure they will." Isabella opened her wardrobe doors to retrieve her uniform while the Other Isabella walked over and stood behind her, with her arms behind her back. "Oh, could you hold these for me?" She began to hand the Other Isabella her Uniform. After being handed everything except her sash, the Other Isabella spoke up.

"Thank you" said Other Isabella, putting the clothes down on the bed.

"Thanks? For what?" said Isabella, looking for her sash in her wardrobe. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and spun around as the Other Isabella slammed her against the wall, holding her wrists.

"For handing me **my** uniform" Other Isabella said while an evil grin appeared on her face.

* * *

**So the Other Isabella has been brought into the world and… let's just say, she's ready to raise some hell. What's her plan? Check in for Chapter 2. Below are small profiles of the 'Other' Dimension characters. More will be released as the story continues.**

* * *

'**Other' Dimension Profiles**

**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro**

**Isabella was brought up from a young age by her father as her mother left for reasons only known to her. As Isabella tried to reach out to her father daily, he was too busy with work. The absence of any authority and parental figure allowed her to do what she wanted, when she wanted, without consequence. With no-one to guide her, she lost her way and ended up running with a bad crowd where she developed some very bad habits. Eventually, she ditched them in favour of going solo. She now likes to cause pain to others as it makes her feel better about herself. She founded her own 'Sisterhood'; The Fireside Girls, where they cause minor mischief to the citizens of Danville. This usually isn't enough for Isabella however; as she trains her 'sisters' to become more like her. Like her other dimension self, she hangs out with the rest of the gang but Other Isabella's relationship with her gang is a bit more… complicated.**

**Perry the Platypus**

**Perry, or Agent P to his co-workers, is an animal agent for the O.W.E.A (Organisation Without an Evil Acronym). In order to prove himself of being one of the best, he regularly fights and tries to get one over on his nemesis, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. However, he has very rarely won in his thousand or so encounters with his nemesis, mostly down to incompetence. Perry lives with the Flynn-Fletcher family but is often gone most of the day and no –one seems to care about his ware bouts except for Phineas who believes his pet is a secret agent but cannot prove it.**

**Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz**

**Say hello to Danville's own Superman, or should I say Super-Pharmacist. Doof had a relatively pleasant childhood. Being an only child had its advantages. His family could buy more expensive things and were happier because of this. At a young age, Doof found he had the ability and the interest in medicine and first aid. He would always fix up anyone in Gimmelshtump and, eventually, he turned this into a profession. He found himself in his early twenties, moving to America, the land of opportunity, to accomplish his lifelong goal: to provide excellent pharmaceutical care to the ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, me again. I bring you chapter 2 and things are going from bad to worse for our favourite Fireside Girl. Other Isabella has revealed her true self and she is not playing around. I've recently found that I must hate Isabella. I do so much bad stuff to her in these stories, it's unreal. Oh, and you have no clue about what's gonna happen to her in my next story I've got in the works. Let's just say… It'll be a birthday she'll never forget. Really, look for that phrase in my upcoming story and then you'll know what I'm on about. In the meantime, please enjoy Chapter 2 of The Girl of warehouse 5.**

**Note: In response to Monkey lover 911, the only question I can answer without spoiling the story is; yes, we will see Marie and possibly her friends again. The story will return to the 'present' with the two Isabella's in the cell but, to the question of which is which? You'll just have to keep reading and all will be revealed.**

**FYI: I don't hate Isabella, I love her. But still I find myself causing her grief. I don't know why.**

* * *

"Thank you"

"Thanks? For what?" Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and spun around as the Other Isabella slammed her against the wall, holding her wrists.

"For handing me **my** uniform" Other Isabella said while an evil grin appeared on her face.

"Wha… What are you doing!?" The Other Isabella tightened her grip. "You're… hurting me!" Other Isabella's gin soon turned into a sadistic smile.

"Yes, yes I am" she replied bluntly.

"S… stop it!"

"Why would I do that? You wouldn't stop a fish from swimming, would you?"

"What!?"

"Buford… My Buford once said that there could be an opposite version of our world where aspects of our world are either reversed or exaggerated. Guess what, you're it."

"I… I don't und… understand." Other Isabella sighed.

"You're a 'positive' version of me, Miss Pretty Pink Princess. I told you, I wouldn't dream of being this… pink." Other Isabella tightened her grip yet again.

"What… what do you want!?" Isabella yelled.

"If you're an opposite version of me… How's Phineas?"

"Wha… What about him?"

"How is he?" Isabella looked at her, confused. "Have you done it with him yet?" Isabella opened her mouth to answer but no words came out. 'Done it'? Isabella knew what she meant but she was shocked at how blunt she put it. She began to stutter but couldn't form any actually words.

"N… wh… what business is… is it of yours?" she asked. Other Isabella smiled.

"I'll take that as a no then. Don't worry, I'll help you out."

"What are you talking abou… Can you please let me go!?" she yelled.

"Hmm… You said 'please' but I don't think you really meant it."

"Please" Isabella pleaded.

"Hmm…" Other Isabella began to think. As she did, she looked over to the clock in Isabella's room. "I'm gonna miss my meeting… tell you what, I'll go to my meeting and think it over, you just stay here."

"It… It's my meeting. You can't go."

"What do you mean I can't go? I'm Isabella Garcia Shapiro."

"You… you're not! You're just some copy a…" Just then Other Isabella grabbed the top of her throat and began to apply pressure.

"I am not a 'Copy'!" Other Isabella yelled in fury. Isabella tried to apologise, but she couldn't speak. "You are the copy! I am the **only **Isabella Garcia Shapiro that counts! You are nothing but a pitiful… shameful… and, frankly, totally off model version of me!" She let go of her neck and Isabella slumped onto the floor, coughing. Other Isabella walked over to the bed and began to inspect Isabella's Fireside Girl uniform. "You really wear this?" she asked with amazement. "I'll wear this once but then I gotta make some major modifications to this… this cutesy-wutesy mess." Isabella moved onto her hands and knees and began to cough harder. Other Isabella turned around and almost, for a second, felt sorry for her. "I'll have to move you later but, in the meantime…" She walked over and moved her desk chair in front of her.

* * *

Melissa sat on the log bench, in her newly made uniform, looking down onto the wooden floor. Both Milly and Katie were sat beside her, reassuring her. Adyson was 'standing in' at the podium, tapping her fingers, while Gretchen, Holly and Ginger were stood in a circle, talking to each other. Adyson began to tap her fingers faster and faster until she moved away from the podium sharply. She marched over to Gretchen, Holly and Ginger where they allowed Adyson into the circle.

"Where the hell is she!?" she whispered in anger.

"Let's give her a few more minutes" suggested Gretchen.

"A few more mi… She's twenty minutes late!" replied Adyson.

"S… should we go and look for her?" asked Holly.

"Yeah and I now the first place you can check."

"Phineas and Ferb's? You don't think…" asked Ginger.

"What, that she blew us off and left Melissa high and dry for him? Until she shows up, that's what I'm going with."

"I'll go with Holly" said Gretchen. She didn't like being around Adyson when she was upset and, this way, she could find Isabella. This was not like her and Gretchen wanted to be the first for answers.

"No Gretchen, I need you here in case this thing goes south…"

"I'll go!" exclaimed Ginger, excitingly. The girls knew the real reason why she wanted to go but Adyson thought that it would be easier to just let her go.

"Fine. You and Holly, head over there. If anyone knows where she is, it's them. If you find her, get her over here ASAP. I'll sort her out after she does the induction ceremony." Both girls saluted and made their way outside to hunt for Isabella.

* * *

"You like?" asked Other Isabella, twirling on the spot in her new clothes. Isabella would have answered her but she was gagged and bound in her chair. She tried to struggle, like she had done minutes before. However, Isabella placed her foot on her lap, steadying her. Other Isabella turned to the bed and saw one more piece of clothing left, her beret. "And… what is this? Th… this is a joke right?" Other Isabella said, picking it up. Isabella shook her head in response. "You guys… wear berets? Oh I defiantly have to have a word with your tailor." Isabella then began to try and talk back to her, but couldn't. "Oh, I… I'm sorry, what was that? I… I can't hear you" she said, mockingly. "W… what? The… what? I can't und… Oh, the gag, you shoulda told me (!)" She walked over and slowly removed the gag from her mouth. Upon doing this, Isabella spat in her face.

"We make… our uniforms… ourselves!" she replied forcefully. Other Isabella wiped the saliva from her cheek and approached her once more.

"Well…" She pushed the gag in her mouth and secured it again. "…you suck at it!" She walked over to the door but stopped and turned back to Isabella. "Oh, one last thing. This 'meeting', where is it?" Isabella remained silent. "Oh come on. You know you don't have to stay quiet just because you can't talk with that gag in your mouth." She walked over and removed the gag once more. Isabella looked at her counterpart with distain.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" she said bitterly.

"Because I thought you of all people would leap at the chance of helping someone out (!)" she said sarcastically.

"My friends will find me. You won't get away with this!"

"Are you saying that they'll find Isabella? Because they will. Me." She refitted the gag and put on the beret and sash before she walked out of the room, locking the door behind her. As soon as she did, Isabella began to think of a way she could escape. Outside, Other Isabella was heading over to Phineas and Ferb's backyard. She felt on top of the world. This was a new world and she longed to make an impact in it. As she made it to the other side of the road, Holly and Ginger spotted and ran up to her.

"Isabella, where were you?" asked Holly.

"Yeah, Melissa's waiting" added Ginger. Other Isabella upon seeing them knew exactly who they were. It was quite unsettling seeing them in their Fireside Girl uniforms though, not to mention their berets. Other Isabella hadn't thought about them before but, after this, she had begun to hate berets.

"S… sorry guys, I got a bit tied up, what with this meeting and what not."

"Well, come on then. Melissa thinks you ditched her." In Other Isabella's world, there was no 'Melissa', not in the Fireside girls at least. She seemed to recall someone who's name might have been Melissa but she sent that girl packing to a new city in 3rd grade. If this was the same girl, she could 'experiment' with her to see what she was capable of.

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz surrendering on the floor!_

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" said Doof who was lying on his back. Next to him was Other Perry who was also attempting to stop the fight. Perry however, jumped on Doof and began to punch him in the nose. He hit him three times before Other Doof pulled him off.

"Whoa there guy. We beat them. You gotta control your urges." Other Doof reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle. "Here, take these. These ought to mellow you out." He handed the bottle to Perry who looked at them with confusion. As the two were conversing, Doof groaned as he got up.

"Ugh, okay then Perry the Platypus, you foiled my scheme, you can go now." Both Perry's turned to him in confusion. "Oh right, there's… there's two of you now. Um… my Perry the Platypus? If I get an idea like this again, could you just thwart me on the spot instead of waiting? Thanks."

"This has been… fun and whatnot but I really have to get back to the pharmacy" said Other Doof. Other Perry chattered in agreement.

"Sure man, I just gotta set the Neg-inator to rever… Uh, where is it?" The four of them turned in all directions but the Neg-inator was nowhere to be seen. Perry jumped onto the balcony and saw the broken –inator on the sidewalk. Perry chattered and all four of them looked over the balcony at the destroyed machine. Doof groaned out of anger, frustration and exhaustion. "I gotta build that thing again!? Ugh, right! The quicker I do this the quicker I can get to bed!" He walked inside and pulled out a small box full of various metal objects. "Perry the Platypus?" Both Perry's turned to respond. "Ugh, Other Perry the Platypus?" Other Perry jumped down and met Doof at his box. "You any good with building things?" Other Perry nodded and plunged his hands into the box and started to help Doof. Outside on the balcony, Other Doof and Perry leaned on the ledge and watched the two try and rebuild the machine.

"So, you good with tools?" asked Other Doof to Perry. Perry chattered in response which caused Other Doof to laugh. "Yeah, better to leave them to it."

* * *

The door to the Fireside lodge flung open as the girls entered.

"Found her!" announced Holly. As Other Isabella walked in, she found herself… uncomfortable. It was the first time she had felt uncomfortable in a while, she almost forgot what it felt like. She had never done this before and she didn't know what she was doing. If she messed up, the girls would begin to question her. If that happened, she thought that she would panic too much. She would have preferred her Ferb to be here if things went wrong. That boy had a way with words. She began to think of this as a nightmare as she walked past the other girls. They were dressed in these ridiculous homemade outfits and so was she. When she laid her eyes on Melissa though, she smiled. It may have been years but she never forgot a face and, even in a different dimension, this was still true. The girls all sat around in a circle as Other Isabella stood at the podium, all the girls except Adyson, who was waiting for her to finish before she had a few words with her. As she stood at the podium, her mind rushed with things she could say. The girls sat silent and waited for Isabella to speak. Other Isabella's eyes darted back and forth as she started to panic. As Adyson crossed her arms and a scowl appeared on her face, Other Isabella got an idea.

"Okay girls, I know that this is usually a formal affair but this time, I'm taking it in a new direction. We save the formalities for people we don't know. You girls are my sisters, my family and so I want to take this moment to welcome Melissa to our family." Melissa stood up and nervously waved as the girls began to clap. "Melissa, you have truly been like a sister to me and… my life is better for knowing you. I hope you stay with us forever and…" She looked around at the girls again. "… Earn lots of patches and…" She noticed a sash under the desk that had Melissa's name stitched onto the inner side. She inadvertently looked at Adyson who motioned for her to continue. "… And here is your honorary Fireside Girl sash to which we hope you fill with many patches." She held out the sash in front of her and Melissa took it from her. The girls began to applaud as Melissa was stood still in the middle of the room in excitement. She had worked her whole life to be in the Fireside Girls and now, her dream had become reality. As the girls surrounded her to congratulate her, Adyson motioned for Isabella to follow her into an adjoining room. Adyson closed and locked the door behind her as Other Isabella walked in.

"Nice speech"

"Thanks, I thought I do something 'special' for Melissa, you know" replied Other Isabella.

"Really? Because, what it looks like to me, is that you were fooling around with Phineas and Ferb, forgot that this was Melissa's big day, and came up with some half assed excuse of a speech to cover your tracks." She didn't expect to be talked to like this. This was **her **troop, wasn't it?

"What? What are you on about?"

"Normally, I give you a free pass when it comes to these things but… You should have seen her face. She thinks the world of you, the least you could do is turn up on time. Seriously, why today? Why is it today you turn up late?" Although Other Isabella was think9ng of many things she could do to shut her up, she also saw potential in her.

"I was… filling her paperwork. You… you know how long that stuff takes."

"You get it all done?"

"Yeah, I was late because I was finishing it."

"Funny, 'cause I don't see hide nor hair of it. Tell me the truth, Izzy." Something about her reminded her not of her other dimension counterpart, but of her. She was strong, bossy and would not take anything from anybody. As much as she was beginning to hate her, she was starting to like her too.

"Fine! You want the truth? I got side-tracked dealing with my alternate dimension self and had to tie her up to keep her out of the way! Happy!?" Adyson gave her the same steely look she had been giving her this whole conversation. "I was around Phineas and Ferb's, okay?"

"Thank you! God, why are you so stubborn!?" Other Isabella now saw fit to assert her dominance.

"Because, Adyson, I am your leader. You do what I say, when I say it! I could kick your ass out like that! What I get up to is my business! I don't have to justify myself to you but you have to give me a reason to keep you around! So if you want to celebrate and work with Melissa, I suggest you keep that huge gob of yours shut!" Other Isabella then unlocked the door and entered the other room to join the other girls. Meanwhile, Adyson stood still in disbelief. Isabella had never talked to her like that before. Adyson had yelled at her before but Isabella had always been the 'better' person by calmly walking away from it. '_I guess she had enough_' thought Adyson as she joined the girls and Isabella in welcoming Melissa.

* * *

"Done?" asked Other Doof seeing as the new Neg-inator looked ready.

"Almost, just some final modifications, I gotta make sure this puppy will never bring you guys back here, just send you on your way" replied Doof. Other Doof got off from the ledge as did Perry. The two shook hands in a show of respect.

"You are a much better fighter than my Perry the Platypus, though I wouldn't swap him for anything." Perry smiled. He knew what his nemesis' counterpart was talking about. There couldn't be one without the other. "Oh, and give Phineas and Ferb my love." Perry stood still in shock. "Oh, don't worry. With the all the clashes they get up to in my world, I see your boys on a daily basis. Well, **his **boys anyway. He doesn't know I know" he said smiling. Perry really liked this Doof. He reminded him of himself. As the two were saying their goodbyes, so were Doof and Other Perry.

"Do you sometimes think that, well, why bother, you know?" Other Perry nodded in response. "Wha… what do you do. I mean, some days I just don't feel up to evil, you know." Other Perry smiled and pulled out his O.W.E.A badge and showed to Doof. He pointed to a small section that read: 'Ranking'. Doof looked at the number below it. "285th? Really?" Other Perry managed a small smile before taking back his badge. "I don't understand. If your ranked 285th, why do you go on?" Other Perry chattered in response. "You want to prove yourself? Well, that's all good for you but, what about me?" Other Perry pointed to a calendar at the side of the room. It was the annual L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N calendar. "Oh… L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N… I gotta be the best evil scientist in L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N! Then maybe I can be in this year's calendar! This year's the swimsuit calendar!" he said in excitement. Other Perry rolled his eyes as the Neg-inator powered up. Doof and Other Perry high fived as Other Doof and Perry walked over to them.

"That thing ready now?" Other Doof asked.

"Sure is. You can get back to your world and I can get to bed. This whole thing has given me a headache." Doof pulled a lever on the machine and the lights on it began to flash. The two sets of Doof and Perry stared at their counterparts with distain before dropping the act and shaking each other's hands. Doof shook his counterpart's hand as, even though he was a pharmacist, he was successful, unlike him. Other Perry shook his counterpart's hand as he admired his combat skills, something that he wished to achieve. As the four acknowledged the mutual respect for each other, the Neg-inator fired a purple beam at Other Perry and Other Doof and, in a quick flash, they were gone. "Ugh, thank god that's over! I'm going to bed!" Doof yelled throwing his hands up in the air. "Curse you Perry the Platypus" he said in exhaustion as he proceeded to his bedroom. Perry looked around Doof's lab, unsure if what just happened took place. It was the weirdest day he had ever had at Doof's, second only to the other time Doof met another dimension Doof. Perry held his head as he was also feeling a headache coming on and strapped on his jetpack. He was also ready to get some sleep.

* * *

As Other Isabella opened the front door to the house, a car pulled up in the driveway. While Other Isabella stood in the doorway, almost defending it, a woman appeared from the car and made her way to the boot.

"Hello there hija" she said, getting some paper bags full of groceries. 'Hija?_' _thought Other Isabella. She hadn't heard anyone call her that for years, but she knew full well what it meant.

"Mom?" she said beginning to shake. As Vivian turned to her with her arms full of groceries, Other Isabella fought her urges and ran out and hugged her 'mother'. Vivian began to chuckle.

"Isa, if you want to take the groceries in for me, you actually have to take them." Other Isabella looked up at Vivian. It had been so long since she had seen her mother. It took her some time but she accepted that this wasn't **her **mother, though it felt good to at least touch a version of her mother. However these feelings for her mother brought up more feelings and they were anything but good. If anything, seeing Isabella's mother deepened her hatred for her counterpart. She had grown up with her mother while she had to live with a father who paid little to no attention to her. After she experienced this surge of emotions, she let go of Vivian. She was handed the bags and both headed inside. "Isa, I'm headed out with Linda tonight. She thinks it's a good idea to 'get out there' as she puts it. I'll probably be out late tonight. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah… mom" she replied putting the bags down on the counter top.

"I'm just gonna pop round Linda's for a bit."

"Okay… mom" she replied again. It was so odd and hard for her to be talking to her 'mother'. So far this whole day was the weirdest experience of her life. As Vivian left, a banging began down the hall. Other Isabella rolled her eyes and sighed before going into Isabella's room. As she unlocked and opened the door, it hit Isabella square in the face. She was still tied to the chair but had managed to get to the door but couldn't unlock it. She was now on the floor with a bruise beginning to show on her cheek. "Ooh sorry there, I didn't see you." She knelt down and began to inspect her face. "Ouch, that looks bad… and that bruise doesn't look to pretty either." She chuckled before closing the door and sitting on her bed. "Man, today has been manic. I didn't get to see Phineas after all, your little pipsqueak girl scouts found me. Nice lodge by the way, not my choice of meeting place but… I give you credit for that one. Your girls aren't all bad. They seem to follow you blindly… except one." Isabella mumbled something from under her gag. "No, not Melissa. She's young and is utterly devoted to you. She won't be hard to turn. I meant Adyson. Ha! The gob on that one! She bit my head off for you being late. Oh, don't worry, I sorted her out." She began to laugh at herself as Isabella tried to squirm out of her bonds. "Oh and there's one thing need to discuss with you." She got up the bed and knelt down in front of Isabella. She smiled before grabbing her head and turned it to face her properly. "When were you gonna tell me about your… mother?" Isabella said nothing and Other Isabella slammed her head down. "When were you gonna tell me about your mother!?" she repeated loudly. Isabella still didn't reply. Other Isabella grew angry and stood up and kicked her in the stomach. She looked back at Isabella who was trying to hold the pain back and still she made no attempt to reply. Other Isabella gritted her teeth and kicked her once more… and then again and again and again. While Isabella was doing her best to be strong, it still couldn't stop tears from escaping her. Other Isabella exhaled in frustration and knelt back down to remove her gag.

"Why… the hell… do you care!?" replied Isabella. Though she was trying to sound tough, she couldn't stop her voice from breaking.

"I care… I care because…" She let out a sigh and closed her eyes before continuing. "… Because you have the better life!" she said in frustration. "You have a Mom! A Mother! Friends who are your friends because they want to be, not because they fear you!" She grabbed her head once more. "Why are you so perfect!?" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Isabella forced the pain down and replied to her.

"I'm 'perfect', as you say, because I care about people. I'm not selfish like you. I have friends because I'm selfless. This wasn't handed to me. I had to work for this. It's not always good but it's **my **life, and I have every right to live It." she replied calmly. Other Isabella let go of her as she continued. "I don't know what your life was like and I'm sorry if it's been tough but it's not my fault. We didn't even know each other existed until today. I don't know how you got here but, if you let me out of this, I promise I'll help you find your way back." Other Isabella stood up and sat back down on her bed. There was a silence as Other Isabella began to think.

"You know… I was gonna destroy your life. I was going to be such a bitch to everyone, just to bring you down, just so… I could feel that rush, that rush I get whenever I do something that hurts someone else. I was gonna let your reputation wither and die as you got separated from everyone who loved you. I was gonna watch as you descend into a spiral of self-destruction so… I suppose, so you would know what it was like to be me. But I've changed my mind." She got up and slowly approached Isabella, kneeling down once more. "I'm not gonna destroy your life…" Isabella smiled as Other Isabella closed her eyes. She had finally reached out to her. However, Isabella's smile descended as a smile appeared on Other Isabella's face. She opened her eyes and Isabella saw no change in them. "… I'm gonna take it!"

* * *

**You thought Other Isabella would change just like that? Aww hell no. So what's going happen now? Other Isabella knows that Isabella's life is better than hers ever was and now, she wants it. How can Isabella escape and defeat her counterpart? Will anyone see a change in her personality now that Other Isabella is running the show? And what will she do to Phineas? All these questions and more will be answered in Chapter 3. If you can't wait until then, why not leave a review or follow or favourite this story? Seriously, the amount of activity I see on here when I wake up keeps me motivated to bring you more great stories.**

* * *

'**Other' Dimension Profiles**

**The Fireside Girls**

**Gretchen, Adyson, Milly, Katie, Holly and Ginger are part of Isabella's gang, The Fireside Girls, though she prefers it to be called a sisterhood. While all good girls at heart, Isabella manipulated them all into the thrill of petty stealing and harassment of their neighbours. The girls see each other and Isabella as sisters but Isabella would plead her own innocence and leave them if they got in trouble with the authorities. To her, they are tools that have yet to be crafted and she plans to craft them in her own image.**

**Phineas Flynn**

**Unlike his other dimension self; Phineas doesn't have a knack for invention. Phineas is weak willed and usually does what Isabella tells him to do due to his upbringing. With Linda ignoring him and Laurence not liking him, it seemed like he would turn out undoubtedly worse than what he is now. His only 'friend' in the world is his sister, Candace. While she has done her fair share of 'evil' things, she cares deeply for her brother and will do anything to protect him.**

**Ferb Fletcher**

**Ferb, the same as his brother, doesn't have a knack for invention. What he does possess, however, is a big mouth. While Ferb is as profound in his speaking like his other dimension counterpart, he also possesses the ability to use it whenever possible, sometimes not even then. He can talk his way out of any situation, often changing people's minds, several times, when he does. Ferb usually stays away from his home, often staying from place to place as it makes him feel more comfortable somehow. The two brothers dislike each other but can still work together as an effective team when made to do so.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 and… things aren't getting any better for Isabella. Last time Other Izzy revealed that she wants her life and now we see her try and live it.**

**In response to Monkey lover 911; Look down to see what Other Izzy does when she meets Phineas, the Other versions of Phineas, Ferb and the rest of the gang will be seen later on in this fanfic and they will have a major role to play and we will see Marie again in… the next chapter. Keep a look out for it but until then, chapter 3 everybody!**

**Note: I'm sorry Alyson Stoner. I don't mean to destroy Isabella's life in my fanfics! I just do. I think I might be addicted to it.**

* * *

"I'm not gonna destroy your life…" Isabella smiled as Other Isabella closed her eyes. She had finally reached out to her. However, Isabella's smile descended as a smile appeared on Other Isabella's face. She opened her eyes and Isabella saw no change in them. "… I'm gonna take it!" Isabella went to protest but Other Isabella re did her gag and slammed her head back down, which knocked her out. She picked up the chair she was tied to and dragged her into her wardrobe. She made sure her bonds were secure before locking her inside. Next, she pulled out Isabella's laptop and began to search for empty storage places, somewhere where she could dump her while she took her place. She went through hundreds of sites and locations before reaching one that seemed to fit the bill. She saw the building through Google Earth and it looked totally abandoned, it even said 'Abandoned' on the sign. She smiled and shut the laptop. She then found Isabella's diary and lay down on the bed to read it. She flicked to a random page and red it out loud.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow can't come quick enough. Two weeks. I can't believe I had to endure two weeks without them. Without him. Sure, we'd talk over the phone and stuff but it just isn't the same not having him here. Since he's been gone I've been hanging out with my girls a lot more. Every day if I can. And sure, Baljeet isn't bad company, even though he seems to try too hard to impress me. God knows what that's about and Buford is okay. The best part though is seeing his face when I beat him at yet another game. He's just can't take losing, especially to a girl. But, it just seems like a huge part of my life is just gone. All because one boy is gone for two weeks. Whether you think that's sad or not, that's entirely up to you. God how I miss him. Oops, orders from mom: "Lights out". I can't wait until tomorrow. This ordeal will finally be over. I'll finally have my life back again." _She scoffed. Phineas meant so much to her, apparently. This made her see her counterpart in an even weaker light. She continued with reading the rest of her diary.

* * *

As she was reaching the end, Vivian popped her head around the door.

"I'm going now hija." Other Isabella went to reply but, when she saw Vivian make up, she got up off the bed and opened the door. As she did she looked her up and down in amazement. She looked… stunning.

"You look… amazing!" she exclaimed. Vivian began to blush at hearing her 'daughter' call her amazing. While Isabella had told her mother before that she looked good, this one time, when her appearance mattered, she looked 'amazing'.

"You really think so?"

"I… I… I think…" Other Isabella snapped out of her trance and wiped her eyes. She was tearing up. "You look really, really good!" she blurted out quickly.

"Oh, thank you Isa. I've left you some things in the cupboards for tea. Are you gonna be okay?" Other Isabella couldn't respond verbally. She simply nodded in response. As Vivian turned, Other Isabella slammed the door and leant up against it. She had a look of horror on her face. She was beginning to cry, just for a second. She was feeling emotions she thought were dead and buried and… it scared her. She was now feeling uncertain about what she wanted. If she was gonna try and take Isabella's life from her, she would expose herself to feel happiness. She could try and change the world around her to make her feel more at home but, she would still have to look at Vivian every day. She didn't know whether she was ready or not. She again lay down on the bed and began to think about whether this plan was worth seeing through. She lay there for at least an hour before coming to a realisation. No matter how she saw it, she was trapped here. No-one knew how she got here and, even though it hurt her to admit, her 'friends' back home probably hadn't noticed her absence. As far as she was concerned, there was nothing there for her back home. Here, she could have a new life and start over again. She sighed in relief and unlocked the wardrobe door to see Isabella was still unconscious. She walked into the living room and saw her mother get in Linda's car. This was her chance. She untied Isabella and dragged her outside to Vivian's car. She managed to haul her into the backseat of the car and strapped her in. She then got in the driver's seat and pulled out of the driveway.

She drove for around half an hour before she found the building she was looking for.

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage!_

* * *

She drove around the back of the building and opened one of the metal shutters. She stepped into the abandoned storage building and the insides were as advertised. Nothing but a bunch of old and dusty random items and empty crates. She walked back outside and dragged Isabella in. She managed to find a large empty crate that she could use. She hauled her body over her shoulders and shoved her into the crate. It was small but she could move about in it. She threw in a candy bar to tide her over and, satisfied that she could be held safely here, Other Isabella took the lid of the crate that was located nearby and nailed it on.

* * *

Other Isabella returned home and made sure that Vivian's car was parked exactly where it was before she used it. She went straight to bed in an attempt to end this day. She felt overworked. She collapsed on the bed as she took off the Fireside Girls outfit and found some clothes she could sleep in. As she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, she smiled. Though it had been a tough day and she got very angry, she was happy it was over and she could start tomorrow anew.

Clouds began to roll in as the next day started. Other Isabella awoke later than Isabella would. Unusually, Other Isabella had slept well. She hadn't had a pleasant night's sleep in years. She looked at the clock. It was nearing 12 o'clock. She groaned as she forced herself out of bed. It took her a while but she remembered what happened the previous day. It felt like a dream while she was asleep but it was indeed reality. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen to get something for breakfast/lunch. Before she did, she looked around the house. Her mother was not in. No surprise, everyone in this world seemed to get up early. She looked over the road where she saw what looked like Buford and Baljeet enter Phineas and Ferb's back yard. She smiled and went back into 'her' room to change. She had to wear Isabella's clothing or she might get found out. She looked through her wardrobe in an attempt to find something 'wearable'. After finding nothing she decided to put on Isabella's everyday outfit. It felt so uncomfortable. Yesterday she saw her counterpart wear this. Now today, she was wearing it.

* * *

Other Isabella tied up her hair and her dress before entering Phineas and Ferb's backyard

"Hey guys, how's it goin '?"

"Um… fine?" Phineas replied.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You… It's nothing. It's just you usually say 'What'cha doin'.

"Do I? Well, I'm trying a new thing today."

"Oh, that's it Isabella! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

"Oh, and what's that?" asked Other Isabella, intrigued at Phineas' spirit that was absent in her Phineas.

"Each of us is gonna do something totally brand new. Something we've never done before!" Phineas then began to look around him. "Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

Perry, after hearing his wrist communicator alert, jumped in the air and thrust his legs into his mouth. As he 'ate' himself, he disappeared into nothingness. Inside his lair, a small round object could be seen hovering just above his chair. As the object grew larger, it revealed Perry rolling back into the universe having transported himself. As he touched his seat, Major Monogram appeared on screen.

"Ah, greetings Agent P. Sorry no info on Doofenshmirtz. I've just called to tell you you're invited to Carl's birthday party. I Know your busy but just turn up for a few minutes; it's good for his self-esteem. Oh and you'll need to get a gift to. Don't go nuts though, eh? Come to think of it, you might as well pop in on Doofenshmirtz while you're out. Good luck Agent P!" Perry saluted and made his way out on his scooter.

* * *

Back outside, the gang were sat in a circle as they were thinking on what they should do. It had to be something they had never done before. As the others were deep in thought Phineas tuned to Other Isabella.

"So… what are you gonna do Isabella?" he asked. Other Isabella looked around her.

"Hmm…" She began to think. What could she do that Isabella never had the courage to do? "How about this…" She leaned over and grabbed his shirt collar. She then pulled him towards her swiftly and pressed her lips against his. As Phineas went wide eyed in shock as did the others, Other Isabella opened her mouth and let her tongue force open Phineas mouth so it could explore. As Phineas was still in shock, he did nothing as Other Isabella took charge. After a minute she pulled out, wiping the saliva from her mouth as she did. As she looked back at Phineas, he was still sat still in shock.

"W… w… wha…" He closed his eyes tightly before opening them again. "What was that!?"

"That… was your first kiss, from me. So… what'cha think?"

"I… I… I… I… I…" Phineas couldn't reply. It was if his mind had just exploded. 'My work is done' thought Other Isabella as she simply stood up and walked out of the backyard. As she crossed the road, she began to skip her way home.

"That was good. I broke that boy's mind all over again!" She laughed as she walked through the front door. She looked around the house to check if her mother had come back home. She couldn't find any sign of her and so she decided to check in on Isabella. Besides, she had big news to tell her. But first; TV.

* * *

At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doof was working on his latest –inator when a knock came at the door.

"Hmm… I wonder who that could be." He causally walked over to answer the Door to see Perry the Platypus holding a small gift wrapped box. "Ah Perry the Platypus, come in. Is that for me?" Perry chattered and lifted up a tag which showed it was being sent to Carl. "Oh, Dr. Coconut. Oh well, let me show you what I've been working on." Perry dropped his gift on Doof's sofa before following him to his latest –inator. "Behold Perry the Platypus, the STD-inator!" He turned to Perry who gave him anuneasy look. "What? Oh, no no no no no. It… it's not what you think… Oh god no. Please Perry the Platypus, who do you think I am? Huh? Yes, I'm sure they'd air this on Disney Channel(!)" he said sarcastically. "No, STD stands for 'Spatial and Temporal Displacement' and Inator just means… you know… Inator. With this, I can send people to anywhere at any point in time. That way, I can get my goody two shoes brother out of the way and rule the Tri-State Area! Watch, I'll show you how it works, I just set the dials to the time I want and where I want to go and there, all ready. Now I just need to press this button and…" The –inator fired off a green beam right at Doof who proceeded to disappear into thin air. Just as Perry stepped backward in astonishment, a large cage dropped from the ceiling and landed on Perry, trapping him. He grabbed the bars to try and force his way out but fell back when doof appeared in front of him. "Boo! Aha ha ha ha! Take that! Oh, boy that felt good!" Perry stood, utterly confused. "You're probably wondering how I got here and where your trap came from. Well, I used the STD-inator to take me back 15 minutes before you came, so I had time to set up your trap. I then hid in the corner over there while I was giving you the whole evil speech monologue and… WHAM! Oh, boy! Your face! Oh, too good. Too good. And now that your trapped, I can proceed with my evil plan."

* * *

As she flicked though hundreds of channels and couldn't find anything to watch, a knock came at the door. As she opened it, she saw Phineas standing sheepishly in front of her.

"Phineas?"

"Ca… can I come in?"

"You sure can." Other Isabella stepped aside as Phineas entered. He looked around before she motioned him to sit on the sofa. She closed the door and joined him.

"I… Isabella?"

"Yes, Phineas?"

"I… I wanted… I wanted to talk to you about… about…"

"Is it the kiss?"

"Y… yeah. I… I wanted to say… I… like you…" Other Isabella smiled. He was so sweet. Not the type she would go for but still. "I mean, I don't like, like you but… I mean, don't get me wrong, you're pretty. Really pretty but… It'd be like dating my sister, you know. I… I'm sorry." Other Isabella kept smiling. Somehow, it was entertaining seeing someone talking to her as if she was someone else. She held this smile back and started to look sad.

"No, I should say sorry" she apologised.

"No, it's not your fault."

"It is though. I shouldn't have kissed you…" Phineas put an arm around her to comfort her. As he did, Other Isabella smiled once more. "…I shoulda done this!" Her arm swung around and her hand grabbed Phineas' crotch. As it did, Phineas leaped out the seat, falling over the arm of the sofa.

"Whoa! Isabella!? What are you doing!? I said it'd be like dating my sister!" She stood up and slowly walked towards him.

"Yeah well, some people do have sex with their sister." Phineas scurried back in further shock.

"S… sex!?"

"Umm, did I Stutter?" As Phineas was still in shock again, Other Isabella got on her hands and knees and hovered over him. "Don't worry; you'll learn to love it." She went in for another kiss again. As their lips touched, Phineas snapped out of his trance and rolled out from under her. He immediately got up and ran out of the house. Other Isabella was still on the floor. She sighed and slowly got back on her feet.

"Another story for my little Izzy." She approached the window and saw Phineas run back into his house. He was scared. Scared to change. He wanted to stay a kid forever. She would break him eventually but he would require more work than her Phineas. As she tided herself up, she decided that it was time to see if Isabella was still unconscious. She shouldn't be but if she was, Other Isabella knew how to wake her up. As she walked outside, she saw that her mother had taken the car. She wasn't going to use public transport and she didn't know how to ride a bike, she just stole them. Walking was her only option. As she made her way down the street, Phineas was watching her. In his view, she had gone crazy! In one day she had managed to blow his mind and destroy his innocence. This was not like her. He knew girls can have mood swings and such but, never like this. As she turned the corner, something in Phineas told him to follow her.

* * *

When Isabella awoke, she found herself in a tight and dark space. She couldn't remember much. The last thing she remembered was asking her counterpart to let her go. Judging by her situation that obviously hadn't happened. She attempted to move but she was so constricted, she could only move a few inches. As the space she was in began to close around her, she felt herself getting flustered.

"Come on Isabella. You beat this years ago!" she said out loud, referring to her claustrophobia which she had beaten when she was almost eleven years old. Maybe it was the fear of her counterpart combined with her predicament that had brought it up. She began to hyperventilate as she began to struggle her way out of the crate. As she panicked, her left arm shot up, punching a hole in the crate but severely cutting her hand. She yelled in pain as she clutched her hand. She held it for a few minutes until the pain was bearable. The pain was soon replaced with determination as she began to pull apart the hole and escape.

* * *

"Ah, Roger is approaching his window on schedule." He wheeled the STD-inator onto the balcony and aimed at roger. "That's it… Just open it and you'll be back in Gimmelshtump…" AS Roger started to open his window to feel the summer breeze, Doof was knocked down onto the floor. As he did, he fell on the STD-inator, causing it to change the destination it was set to and to fire in random directions. After every blast,, the dials changed to a different place and time. Doof got up and saw Perry jump and do a 360° flip onto the top of his –inator. He stomped his foot down and the laser broke from the base and let out one last blast before powering down. Doof grumbled as he stood back up. "Ugh, Curse you Perry the Platypus…" Perry gave him a mocking smile and saluted before returning to his package. However as he reached the sofa, Carl's present was no longer there. As Perry stood in shock, Doof approached from behind a put an arm around him. "Oh damn! The STD-inator must have blasted it. I guess you will turn up to the party empty handed, huh?" Doof laughed and walked away as Perry, still stood still, was trying to think of another thing he could buy with what little money he now had.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phineas was still tailing Other Isabella. They had been walking for blocks. He was beginning to wonder if she even knew where she was going. She was certainly walking like she knew where she was going. He kept a few meters behind her as she continued walking in a random pattern. Soon, she began to look around more, a sign Phineas knew that they were approaching her destination. She turned the corner and Phineas ran after her. As he turned the corner however, she was nowhere to be seen. He knew she had to be on this street somewhere.

* * *

Isabella had managed to get her foot up to the hole and had begun to kick it. The hole became wider with every kick and soon, she had created a hole through which she could escape. As she went to climb out however, she was hit with a green beam which transported her part way out of the crate. As she moved her leg to fully climb out, a sharp shard of the crate sticking out cut into her leg, which caused her to fall onto the floor. As she removed her foot from the crate, she brought her leg up to her chest and held her leg in pain. As she cried out in pain, she didn't hear the metal shutters behind her open and close.

"Well, well, well… Looks like miss goody two shoes is awake… and out. Good for you!" Isabella turned to her counterpart and stared at her in anger. "Oh, and if you're wondering, it's my second day here now and I like it." Isabella kept staring at her. She was going to give her the satisfaction of a reply. Other Isabella noticed this and attempted to get her to act. "You know I met Phineas today…" Isabella went to move but leg began to hurt again. "… No wonder you haven't done it with him yet. That boy is so frigid…" Isabella began to work up a smile, not in happiness but to spite her. Phineas must have saw through her ruse. "Oh, don't give me that look. I did spoil one thing for you though… Oh, you didn't know?" Other Isabella knelt down so they were truly face to face. "You wanna know what these are?" asked Other Isabella pouting her lips. Isabella remained silent. "These are the lips that had the pleasure of taking away your man's first kiss" she said sweetly. Isabella's expression changed from anger to pure fury.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" she screamed while lunging at her counterpart. Other Isabella was faster than her however and moved back far enough that Isabella fell back down.

"Oh, that's it! Come on, release that anger! Come on! You know you wanna beat the shit out of me!" Isabella tried to stand but her cut leg forced her to the ground each time. "Face it! You've lost! This is my world now! I'm better than you ever was! I've got further with Phineas than you have in your life!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Isabella, again, lunging for her. Other Isabella, again, was faster.

"Ooh… You don't like it when I say his name do you? Phineas, Phineas, Phineas, Phineas, Phineas,…"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" she yelled as her arms gave way. Other Isabella smiled and, again, knelt down.

"You know there's only one way you can stop me and… seeing as you're in no position to do that, I might as well put you out of your misery." She stood up and placed her foot on top of Isabella's head. Before she could go through with anything, Isabella grabbed her leg and pulled sharply, throwing Other Isabella onto her back. Isabella quickly made her way on top of her and began to pummel her face. After a flurry of blows, Other Isabella turned the tide by digging her nails into Isabella's wound on her leg. As she screamed in pain, Other Isabella used a right hook to her face to knock her onto her side. She rolled over and traded her own blows to Isabella's face. After about three hits, Isabella grabbed Other Isabella's hair and managed to slam her head down onto the concrete floor. As Other Isabella got onto her feet and stumbled back onto the crate and as Isabella managed to sit up right, the metal shutters opened. Inside, Phineas saw… he… he didn't know what he was seeing. Two Isabella's, both bleeding were in front of him. He closed the shutter slowly and approached them both.

"Isabella?" Both of them turned to respond.

"Phineas!"

"Phineas? You're here!" Phineas looked at one Isabella and then at the other. This day was getting weirder by the minute.

"Phineas, she's Evil!" shouted one.

"Phineas, she's trying to take my life!" shouted the other. Phineas kept looking between them both. He had obviously been thrown into a situation he'd seen a million times on TV. However, he knew nothing about what was happening here and so, he did not know if any choice was right or wrong. As the two began to plead, Phineas knew this might be a very tough decision.

* * *

**You know I had to do the whole 'Which one of you is the real one' thing. I call it that cause it doesn't have a name. Well, not to my knowledge anyway. Anyway, back to the story. Man, that Other Isabella is a real bitch, huh? The one burning question that presents itself is; Which Isabella will Phineas choose? And; Will the Isabella he chooses be the same one from the future? Tune in next time to find out. Feel free to leave a review if you want but, know that every time I get a review, I have a little 'fangirl' moment where I'm buzzing with excitement.**

**FYI: The Other Dimension Profiles are so that, when the characters are introduced in this fanfic, I don't have to explain their 'origin' stories if you like.**

* * *

'**Other' Dimension Profiles**

**Candace Flynn**

**Like her brothers, Candace didn't have a good upbringing. This poor relationship with her parents made her want to protect her brothers from the same treatment. While Ferb stays away, Phineas was worn down and often relies on her or Isabella to make decisions for him. While Candace's crimes are mediocre, like her other dimension self, she has a short temper. This temper has often caused situations in which some people didn't make it out the other end. While she is around Isabella, Isabella holds back her abuse of Phineas.**

**Baljeet Tjinder**

**Baljeet came over to America from India because he dreamed of becoming someone very important. However, upon arriving, he was teased, ridiculed and bullied by the kids at school. Eventually this became too much for Baljeet, but, after seeing an advertisement on TV, he thought it better to become 'bigger'. He dedicated the rest of his life to his new obsession, so that no-one would bully him again. However, while trying to perform the knife trick from 'Aliens', drunk, Isabella stabbed his left ring finger. Either she was too drunk to know what she was doing or because she wanted to, she proceeded to cut the finger off because she 'Couldn't find any bandages' and I quote: 'at least you won't worry about bandages on that finger ever again'. After that night, Isabella 'employed' Baljeet for any heavy jobs and if he screwed up, she'd make his other hand more symmetrical.**

**Buford Van Stomm**

**Buford's situation was quite similar to Baljeet's. He was also bullied at school, most notably, by Isabella. However, instead of facing his tormentors, he hid from them. While in solitude, he learned how to use technology. He kept learning from the internet until he could build almost anything. Also weak willed like Phineas, Buford holds his own against him as he knows that he has a skill that others rarely have. He is often called upon for his technical prowess by those who know where he is. He is, unwillingly, repeatedly contacted by Isabella for his skills.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, we're going back to the future in this one. Oh, I already said that in the summary? Huh, so I did. Well, it's true. We had to come back here, didn't we? The previous chapters are like a huge flashback sequence, now we're getting to the task at hand. In this chapter, I will finally show which Isabella is which and how Phineas chose between them at the end of chapter 3. Added appearances include Marie and a certain someone we've seen before, but not like this. What am I on about? Read on to find out.**

* * *

BACK TO THE PRESENT

* * *

"Eat up" said Isabella. The woman, her hair still covering her face, sat up. As her hair surrounded her like a veil, she coughed, moving her hair out of the way for a few brief moments. The woman looked up at her captor, her hair moving off her face and flowing behind her.

"Hi Isabella" the woman said sarcastically in Isabella's voice. "So, what'cha doin?" Isabella uncrossed her arms and began to walk towards her captive as the chained Isabella grinned.

"You don't get to use that" she replied, calmly.

"Why not? That's what 'Isabella' says. I'm Isabella" the chained Isabella said proudly, almost mocking her.

"You can just stop that shit right there! You know I don't have to check in with you. I could just leave you here to rot. I have a life now, so you should show me some respect when I see you" Isabella replied angrily.

"Why should I? You took everything I had in this world and now you have this lovey-dovey perfect life an…"

"It's not perfect."

"Oh and why's that?"

"You. Why couldn't you just… go away! I've had to hide you from my friends… and family. Do you know how hard it is to hide you from them?"

"Family? Your 'family' is as much a part of this as you are!" replied the chained Isabella, angrily.

"What? My family isn't involved in this."

"Oh, and what about Phineas?" Isabella exhaled in frustration and knelt down to the chained Isabella's height.

"Although my husband built this place, he's put **you** behind him." The chained Isabella smiled. "What's so funny?"

"How's Marie?" Isabella slapped her.

"You don't talk about my daughter!" The chained Isabella simply burst out laughing.

"You still haven't told her, have you? You still haven't told her what a horrible person you really are…"

"Horrible? I'm the good guy in this, you twisted bitch!"

"Really? Who's the one swearing? Who's the one hitting people? Who's the one who locked me in this infernal place and keeps me alive for her entertainment!?"

"I keep you here so you can't kill me! What else do you want me to do!?"

"Well, you could always let me go…"

"Who are you kidding?" Isabella scoffed.

"You're only delaying the inevitable. You know there are two ways this ends, but you're too scared to kill me. It's only a matter of time before you slip up. When you do, I won't be held responsible for my actions. Who am I kidding, I will be responsible for my actions and I'd love every minute of it! Do you think he would be able to tell the difference? I'm sure I'd be better in bed." She grinned as Isabella, once again, slapped her.

"He knows who you are. He wouldn't fall for your tricks ever again!" The chained Isabella kept smiling as she replied.

"You're lucky if you even have a daughter. After what I did to him, I'm surprised he even let you into his pants." Isabella went to slap her again, but stopped when she remembers what happened when Phineas found them in that storage place.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Isabella?" Both of them turned to respond.

"Phineas!"

"Phineas? You're here!" Phineas looked at one Isabella and then at the other. This day was getting weirder by the minute.

"Phineas, she's Evil!" shouted one.

"Phineas, she's trying to take my life!" shouted the other. Phineas kept looking between them both. He had obviously been thrown into a situation he'd seen a million times on TV. However, he knew nothing about what was happening here and so, he did not know if any choice was right or wrong. As the two began to plead, Phineas knew this might be a very tough decision.

"Okay, Isabella… um both of you, just stop." The Other Isabella complied and stopped talking. Isabella, on the other hand, was still confined to the floor.

"Phineas! Please!" He looked down at her legs and saw that most of her blood was coming from a deep wound. He rushed over and took her leg in his arms and began to inspect her wound. "Ow! she exclaimed when his finger slipped over her wound.

"Sorry."

"What are you doing!? She's evil! Don't help **her**!" shouted Other Isabella. Phineas didn't reply but instead turned his head to face her. The look on his face told her to keep it quiet. He returned back to Isabella.

"I don't have anything…" He looked at his shoulder and tore off the arm of his shirt and wrapped it around her wound. "That should keep you from bleeding out until we get you to the hospital."

"Hospital? She's evil! We need to sort this now, Phineas!" He turned to her and gave her the same look as before.

"She… she's right Phineas. You need to do something about her."

"**Me**? **You're** the one who tried to kill me!"

"**You** were trying to kill **me**!" Phineas became frustrated and stood up before the both of them.

"Right! I don't know why there are two of you and I don't know why you're so bitter towards another but…" He looked towards Other Isabella. "… This Isabella is bleeding out; we need to get her to a hospital, now!"

"But… but…"

"I don't know which of you is the original, but I can tell you this: My Isabella wouldn't let anyone die, no matter how bad they were."

"Ye… yes but… we can't just let her go. She tried to kill me."

"**You** tried to kill **me**!" replied Isabella again.

"Okay then!" he yelled in frustration. "You two want to settle it here!? Let's make this quick! Seeing as one of you just showed up, I'll ask you questions about our childhood." He turned to Isabella, who was still on the floor. "When we first met, what was the first thing I gave you?"

"My… my hair bow." Phineas smiled and nodded. He then walked over to the other Isabella.

"Who are all the members of my family?"

"Easy. You, Ferb, Candace, Your mom Linda and your dad Laurence." Phineas raised an eyebrow to her answer. "Oh, and Perry." She continued, smiling sweetly. Phineas didn't smile but seemed content with her answer. He walked back to Isabella.

"What was the first major thing we built?"

"It… The rollercoaster." Phineas smiled and nodded. He then walked over to the other Isabella, again.

"Who was the first person you talked to at school?" She giggled.

"You silly." Phineas closed his eyes and nodded. He turned around to face Isabella but turned around back to her.

"What happened to your dad?"

"Wh… why have I gotta answer another question, she…"

"Answer the question!"

"Fine! He… he… he died. When I was a little girl." Phineas smiled and turned towards Isabella. As Other Isabella gave her a sly smile before Phineas swung back and knocked her out with a right hook, knocking her into the crate she was leaning on. As he looked over her, he suddenly clutched his hand.

"OWWW!" he yelled as Isabella crawled over to him.

"Phineas, how… how did you…"

"She… wanted me to leave you. Like I said to her, you would never want anyone to die. I just had to make sure." He turned back around and looked at Other Isabella, still unconscious in the crate. "FYI: Isabella talked to Ferb first, her parents are only divorced and my family? You missed out my friends! They are as much my family as anyone else!" He picked up the lid of the crate and slammed it on top.

"Phineas, what do we do?" Phineas sat on top of the crate and closed his eyes.

"The first thing we do… Is get you to hospital."

"But… what about her?"

"Don't worry; I'll make some safe place to hold her until we can figure this thing out." Isabella smiled and Phineas lifted her up and took her outside before calling an ambulance.

* * *

FLASHFORWARD

* * *

Isabella closed her eyes and lowered her hand.

"I know what you're trying to do… and it's not going to work." Other Isabella laughed in her face.

"Oh, it already has. Princess, I'm here. I'll always be here and now there's nothing you can do about it. So just accept it." Isabella swiftly picked up her plate and pressed a button on the outside of the cell to chain her back up.

"No! We will find a way to send you home!"

"You've had two decades to send me back, even your… 'Gifted' husband can't fathom how to send me back so… I think I'll stay." Isabella said nothing and began to close the door. "Send my love to Marie! Tell her I'll see her soon!" she yelled before the door fully closed. Isabella stopped for a moment as she thought about what her other self just said. She ignored it for the moment and closed the door. As she walked away from the cell, she turned around to see Other Isabella smiling and waving her goodbye. She closed her eyes and exhaled before leaving the warehouse and making sure that it was secure.

Isabella spent the rest of her day in town. She wasn't looking for anything, she wasn't even window shopping. She simply walked down the high street, thinking. Her situation was hopeless. She was stuck with her other self and there was nothing she could do about it. She was stuck here. The only way she could get her out of her life was… to kill her. But she quickly dispelled the thought. How could she kill… anyone, never mind someone that looks… **was **her. How could she look her other self in the eyes as she took her life? She couldn't. Before she knew it, it was nearing the end of school for Marie. She ran back to the car and drove as fast as she could, under the speed limit, to reach the school before Marie came out. She wanted to make her feel that her mother was ready for her and she didn't want her to feel scared that her mother wasn't there on time.

* * *

As Isabella pulled up outside the school, the bell began to ring. She wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead. She had gotten here on time. As the kids rushed out of the school, after five minutes of waiting, she saw Marie coming out holding Thomas' hand 'and talking to Jasmine. As she saw her mom, a huge smile appeared on her face and she ran over to the car where Isabella got out and hugged her daughter.

"How was school, honey?"

"Mommy, it was great! Thomas and Jasmine stayed with me all day!" Thomas and Jasmine made their way over to them.

"You did?"

"That's what best friends are for!" exclaimed Jasmine, matching Marie's excited tone.

"Well, I stayed with her mostly because she wouldn't let go of my arm" replied Thomas in his usual monotone voice. Isabella laughed and opened the doors.

"Are you coming with us, Jasmine?" she asked.

"Umm… yeah. The school bus was cool but, it wasn't any fun without Marie and Thomas!" Isabella stepped aside as Jasmine sat with Marie and Thomas in the back seat.

"Aren't Xavier and Fred coming?" she asked them, seeing the boys sitting under one of the trees at the front of the school.

"Xavier said that Aunty Candace was picking them up" replied Thomas.

"Oh, okay." She waved to the boys but they were in their own world and so didn't see her. Isabella smiled again before heading back into the car to drop off Thomas and Jasmine.

* * *

As Marie got into the front seat after waving Jasmine goodbye, she noticed her mother hadn't talked since picking her up from school. She was unsure what to say and so remained silent until she noticed a small tear come from her mother's eye.

"Mommy? Mommy, are you okay?" Isabella didn't respond and wiped the tear from her face as she pulled into the driveway. As she got Marie out the car and into the house, she started to cry. "Mommy, why are you crying? Mom?" Isabella ran up to her room and locked the door as Marie stood at the foot of the stairs, confused and scared.

* * *

As Phineas was driving home from work, his phone started ringing. He diverted the call to his headset so he could concentrate on his driving while he talked.

"Hello dear."

"Daddy?" asked Marie.

"Marie? Hi honey. Is everything okay?"

"Mommy's crying."

"Mommy's c… What's happening Marie?" he asked, becoming quite alarmed.

"Mommy was crying when we got home and… she's in her room and she's still crying. Is mommy okay?" He could tell she was getting worried.

"Um… yes. Marie, don't put the phone down, okay? Keep talking to me, I'm almost home."

"Daddy, I'm scared."

"Don't be. You're safe with mommy. She's just upset. Can… can you put her on for me?" Marie looked up the stairs.

"No, mommy won't let me in."

"Just… tell mommy I want to talk to her."

"Okay." Marie put the phone down at the side and climbed up the stairs. She slowly made her way over to Phineas' and Isabella's bedroom and quietly knocked on the door.

"Mommy? Mommy, daddy's on the phone. Mommy? Mommy?" She started to knock harder. "Mommy? Please, I'm scared! You're scaring me! Mommy!?" By the time Phineas got back home, Marie was sat up against the door. She was really scared. She hadn't seen or heard for her mother for a while and she felt alone.

"Marie!?" shouted Phineas as he bolted through the door. He ran upstairs and across the hall to find Marie on the floor. "Marie!"

"Daddy! She squealed and he ran and fell down to the floor so they could hug each other. "I'm scared, daddy! I'm scared for mommy!" Phineas looked down at his daughter. She had been crying, a lot.

"Is mommy in here?" She stayed silent and nodded in response. "Isabella! Isabella, open the door! Marie is scared for you so you, and so am I, so open this door!" He waited for a few seconds before the door opened. From the look on Isabella's face, she had also been crying… weeping was more the word for the job. Phineas thought Marie may have seen a tear come from her but Isabella was extremely upset and he had no clue why. Well, he did have a few ideas but he would ask her before he made any assumptions. As she stepped out, Marie hid behind Phineas' leg.

"M… Mommy?" Isabella tried to smile but only managed a nonchalant expression.

"Yes Marie, mommy's here. I'm sorry I scared you honey" she said, kneeling down. Marie then left Phineas' leg and leaped into her arms. "I'm sorry Marie."

"Mommy? Why are you sad?" Isabella looked at Phineas. He knew why she was upset and she could see that on his face.

"I **was** sad. I'm not anymore."

"But… why were you crying?"

"I …was crying… because… You're growing up. You're getting to be a big girl now and… I know soon… you'll want to stay out late and go out with boys and… move out…" Marie was confused. She didn't understand what she was hearing. "Look, honey, it's not your fault that mommy was sad. People… just get sad sometimes but, you made me happy again. Thank you." This made Marie smile. She had the power to make her mommy happy and, to any child, it was the greatest thing she could do.

"Marie, why don't you go downstairs and watch some cartoons?"

"Are you mad at mommy, daddy?"

"No honey, I just… I want to make mommy happy too. I want to have an adult talk with her. I promise I won't make mommy upset, okay?" She smiled and nodded before heading downstairs. The two of them kept smiling until she was safely downstairs before heading into the bedroom. Phineas closed and locked the door behind them, as he did not want Marie walking in.

"What's the matter!?"

"It… it's nothing…" replied Isabella, sitting down on the end of the bed, facing away from Phineas.

"Nothing? You locked yourself in this room. You scared our daughter, **our daughter**, half to death. Hell, you scared me half to death! What would you have done if I had to work late!? What would Marie do!? Try and cross the street for help!? Called the police over here!? She could have hurt herself!? Would you even know!?Isabe…"

"I… I can't do it anymore!" she screamed bursting out in tears.

"Whoa, whoa… Do what!?" asked a startled Phineas.

"Is… her. I can't do it anymore! She… she just…" Isabella said braking down but Phineas was quick to rush to her side and console her.

"Hey, hey, come on… It's just been a… stressful day. We… we just gotta get through this."

"Get… get through this? There's nothing to get through! She's stuck here and… we can't do anything about it!" Phineas opened his mouth to speak but stopped. He realised he could say nothing to console her. She was now stuck here with them. Phineas couldn't build anything to send her anywhere as neither of them knew where she came from. They could send her anywhere in space but, how could they live with themselves knowing that she could die because of them? As Phineas was thinking about what to say, his mind drifted back to the previous week. To Ferb's and Vanessa's wedding.

"Maybe not…" Isabella wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at him.

"Wha…"

"You remember Ferb's and Vanessa's wedding the other week?"

"Yeah… what about it?" Isabella didn't mean to sound harsh. To her, the wedding was a beautiful display of Ferb's love for Vanessa and vice-versa. But how would their wedding help at all?

"I was talking to Ferb and he mentioned her dad is some kind of… well, he put it as 'boffin', apparently, Vanessa prefers to call him a tinkerer."

"H… how is this helping?"

"Well, he said that she mentioned that her dad has a thing for making things, things that do everything from Termite controlling helmets to… giant bats."

"So… he's a veterinarian. So what?"

"He makes other stuff too, I'm told. That's just the stuff she was there for."

"What are you saying?"

"Well, he is my father-in-law now. I suppose it wouldn't do any harm to 'check in' on him."

* * *

As the two reached Doof's apartment, Phineas knocked on the door. They waited a few seconds before knocking again.

"Hello!? Mr Doofe… Doofenshmi… Doofen…" Phineas had difficulty pronouncing his surname. He had no problem with Vanessa as she was now 'Vanessa Fletcher' but he would always avoid saying her surname as he couldn't pronounce it if his life depended on it. Just then, the handle began to move and the door opened revealing an 'aging' man.

"It's pronounced 'Doof- en- shmritz', and it's Dr to you…" Doof said, opening the door. "Umm… who are you?" Phineas and Isabella looked at each other in confusion.

"It… Its Phineas… and Isabella... My brother married your daughter? We were at the wedding."

"Sorry, I don't know any 'Phineas' or 'Isabella'. The only thing that comes close to those names was… I think it was… umm… Oh, that's right, 'Phone me up' and 'Is a boy band'." The two looked at each other again. This man was obviously… 'Eccentric'.

"Umm… I think… that's us?" Isabella said.

"Oh, so you're 'Phone me up' and 'Is a boy band'? Well, you better come in." He moved out the way and closed the door when Phineas and Isabella entered. He then led the two into the lounge.

"Umm, Mr Doof?" asked Phineas.

"It's Dr Doof!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

"Sorry… Dr D? My brother and Vanessa said you like to 'invent' things?" Doof sighed before answering.

"I did. When I was in my youth… Well, I say 'youth', I mean 'my 40's'. When I was in my 40's, I was the greatest evil scientist in the ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA!" He said, standing tall and proud. He then sighed again and slumped down into his usual posture before sitting in his chair. "But, after the arthritis, I can't make anything anymore." Phineas took Doof siting in his chair as a sign to sit on the nearby sofa.

"What kind of things did you make?" asked Isabella.

"Oh, all sorts of things, anything I could think of really. Literally, anything I needed or wanted, boom, I'd just make a machine to do it."

"Really? It's that easy?" she asked again.

"Oh yeah… I mean, there was my Waffle-inator… but, it wasn't to make waffles it… it was to fire them, like a gun." Doof then looked past them and into nothing "Come to think of it, why would I even make that?" he asked himself. Phineas and Isabella looked at each other yet again. They were still unsure whether Doof would be able to help them.

"Anything else?" asked Phineas. Doof tilted his head slightly.

"You want me to run through them all?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Uh… No." replied Isabella, nervously. She didn't know how else to respond. Phineas put his hand on hers to reassure her.

"Did you, perhaps, make anything related to… other dimensions, maybe?" asked Phineas. Doof leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Other dimensions?" He then leaned back towards them. "Well, there was my 'Multi-helio-tactical-baboon-glom-inator'. But that… well, there… Oh, there was some cleaning up to do after that one."

"Is there anything else? Anything at all?"

"Hmm… I suppose I'd include my 'Neg-inator', it's kind of an Other Dimension device…"

"What happened with that one?"

"A huge headache, that's what happened. One day, I realised that I was incompetent and so I planned to bring my negative self into this dimension to help me…"

"Negative self?" questioned Isabella.

"Let me explain."

* * *

Doof placed a box on the table and lifted up, revealing an old projector.

"Sorry about the projector. I 'borrowed' this from Vanessa's old school and I forgot about it. Now, I can't get rid of the damn thing. No one wants to own a projector anymore!" He set it up as Phineas and Isabella held hands, hoping that this could be the breakthrough they had been searching for. When it was all set up, Doof switched it on and the projector shone its light on the wall. Doof then placed his hands on the projector and they appeared on the wall.

"Say you have ten different dimensions…" he said, referring to his fingers and thumbs. He then looked to the projection on the wall and then back at his hands. He took them off for a brief moment and looked at the front and back of his hands. He realised he did not have enough digits for ten dimensions. He scratched his neck to relieve some of the embarrassment before putting his hands back on the projector. "Okay, like I said; you have eight different dimensions. I assume you know of different dimensions?" They both nodded and Doof carried on. "These places are the same as ours but some things may be a little bit different, like; traffic lights are blue, my brother Roger wasn't the mayor… You have five digits on each hand!" he shouted in annoyance. "Now, each one of these…" He turned his hands over so that his palms were facing upwards but kept his fingers and thumbs extended. "… Has an alternate version of itself. In the different dimensions, the ones stacked next to each other, the whole reality can be different. While you exist in this dimension, in others, you may not, or you could be… I don't know, an animal, or something… In the alternate or 'negative' versions of the dimensions, the reality is the same."

"I'm not understanding" stated Isabella.

"Let me explain, further. Say you imagine your life as a straight line. Along this line, you have events, things that happen that, depending on your actions, can change the direction you take. Let's say that…" He placed a pencil on the projector. "… This is your timeline of your life, from start to finish. You following?" She nodded and he continued. "Now, let's say that your other or negative counterpart starts here at the start, like you. You have the same life up until a point where your life could branch off in different directions. As an example, let's say that… you want to buy something you don't have the money for. You may decide to wait and save your money so that you may by it in the future but your negative self might decide to steal it. That's how I'd go about it by the way. Anyway, by the time you've saved enough money to buy the item, your other self might have stolen a lot more things. Fast forward this a few years and you might find that you two have completely different lives and nothing in common. Think of it like this: every time you've made a choice, the negative you made the opposite choice to yours. That's why I call it the 'Negative' version of our world, but they might call **ours** the 'Negative' world. In actual fact, no one knows which the 'original' is. They may have existed together from the beginning of time or… Look, I'm getting carried away. What I'm saying is no one knows which came first so no one knows which is the 'right' world. Am… am I over explaining this?" Isabella let a tear fall from her eyes as she looked at Doof. "What… what is it?"

"You… did this?"

"What?"

"You did this?"

"Phone me up, what's she talking about?" Isabella suddenly shot up from her seat to take out her anger on the old man but Phineas managed to react in time and caught her arm. He pulled her down back onto the sofa.

"Isabella! Isabella, please." He managed to turn her towards him. Something about just looking at him seemed to calm her down. "Izzy." He turned towards Doof. "Let us explain."

"Is… she gonna be okay?" asked Doof. Phineas nodded in response.

"Isabella, it's no use being angry. Just tell him."

"Tell him what?" asked Isabella through her tears.

"You know. Start from the beginning. You're going to have to. It started with you." Isabella took a few minutes to calm down and compose herself while Doof got back in his chair.

"Okay. Well, it started like any other day. I was walking over the road to get back home when… I got knocked over on the sidewalk. When I got up, there was this girl, lying next to me… She was me, the 'Other' me I guess. I took her into my house and made her comfortable until she came around. She seemed nice until I had to go to my meeting with the Fireside Girls. She… she… I…" Phineas held her hands again.

"It's okay, go on."

"She… pinned me up against the wall and threatened me. She tried to ruin my life but… then she decided to take it. She tired me up, hid me away, beat me… It was a miracle that Phineas found me before she… before she…"

"It's okay, Izzy. She can't hurt you anymore" Phineas said, comforting her.

"Hmm… It certainly seems like the negative version of you. She's cold and malicious and you're… warm… and… un-malicious, I guess… My Neg-inator must have hit you as it fell of my balcony. They have a habit of doing that. What happened to her, the other you?" asked Doof.

"I… I built a specialised prison to hold her until we could… do something" replied Phineas

"A prison? How long was she there for?"

"Twenty years… and she's still there."

"H… h… how have you two had a life, hiding something like that from the world?"

"We… don't think about it. We try to forget her but… we just can't let her die, but we can't let her go either. We just have to be strong and steel ourselves to her." Doof… liked them. 'Phone me up' reminded him of himself when he was young. The kid even had a knack for inventing. He built a prison for a single dangerous that had lasted twenty years! And 'Is a boy band' reminded him of his ex-wife, Charlene, before they divorced of course. She was so innocent and only wanted a perfect life. Although life was never perfect for anyone, she was handed a bad hand, time and time again. He saw fit to help them, seeing as he couldn't do evil anymore.

"Well…" he began, getting up slowly from his chair. "… seeing as your my family and all, I suppose I should do you a much needed favour." He smiled and slowly made his way into an adjoining room. Phineas and Isabella looked at each other, yet again, in confusion as they held each other. Doof soon returned, wheeling in a grey, purple and green, laser-like device. As he brought the device to them, he patted it on the top. "Here. Use this to send her back. I made this to send both my other self and my nemesis'. It may have been twenty years but it should still work."

"You… you'd do that for us?"

"Hey, I might hate humanity but I look out for family. And no-one gets away with hurting my family… unless it's me." The three of them smiled as they became united in purpose. "I'll come with you. I know how to work this thing and… if I'm quite honest, I'd like to see your other self. We can take Norm." Phineas and Isabella looked at each other, confused again. "NORM!" Doof yelled at the top of his lungs. At the door at the end of the room, a small boy emerged. He had brown, combed hair and was dressed in a blue business suit. He was about ten or eleven. He happily skipped over to Doof.

"Yes, dad!" he exclaimed in an excited tone.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You're a real boy now." He turned back to Phineas and Isabella and shrugged his shoulders.

"We… we drove over here. You can come and bring that thing with us if you want." The boy frowned.

"Excuse me, I am not a thing! I'm a real boy and my name is Norm!" he shouted.

"No, sorry honey. I meant that machine there." Isabella apologised.

"Umm… what's 'Norm' short for?" asked Phineas.

* * *

"Here we are" said Phineas as he pulled up on the Industrial estate.

"It doesn't look like much" Doof said looking out the window.

"It's not here, it's round the back." The three of them got out the car and walked into the estate, with Doof taking his –inator with him. As the three reached the back of the estate, they stopped in front of the string of warehouses. "It's this one." As Phineas and Isabella walked over to warehouse 5, Doof only managed to take one step forward before wondering over to warehouse 6. Phineas turned and saw Doof looking around confused. He smiled before walking over to him.

"Don't worry about that."

"Where… where did you go? I saw you walk… over there and… I was walking over here…"

"Don't worry about it. It's just a little thing I made: shifts your perception to the next warehouse. How'd you think this place has been safe four two decades?"

"Shifts my perception? What'd you call it?"

"It… it doesn't really have a name, although I do like 'Perception Filter'… Here." Phineas pulled out a small device and placed it over Doof hand. The device clamped down on it for a few seconds, causing Doof to yelp. "Sorry. I just put… I… it's difficult to explain. Let's just say you can see it now, no problem." Doof examined his hand. Although he had had something injected into him, there were no scars of any kind. He was impressed. The three then continued, with Doof's –inator, over to warehouse 5 where Phineas opened the shutters by swiping a black card though a small device by the side of the warehouse. As the shutters opened, Doof saw that there was hardly anything inside, never mind a super prison cell.

"You sure you got the right one?" Doof asked. Phineas smiled and led him, and his machine, inside. As Phineas and Isabella stopped after a few steps, they stopped Doof from walking further. Phineas then closed the shutters again by swiping his card through another device and soon the three of them were bathed in darkness. Although they couldn't see it, Doof had a look of confusion on his face. He had no idea what was happening or what was going to happen next. As he was about to speak he was shocked and startled by the bright light which suddenly shone in his face. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw Phineas and Isabella walk over to the 'prison' they talked of. Inside was a woman, being held off the ground by restraints on her legs and arms. He wheeled his –inator out a bit before leaving it behind as he walked over to the box. Although the woman was hung up, her head hung down, her hair surrounding her face like a veil. "Is she still… you know?" Isabella started to walk over to the door but Phineas stopped her.

"I'll do it." Isabella gave him a weak smile before he entered the cell. He removed one of her arm restrains and her arm flopped down. He picked it up in his hand and felt for a pulse. He looked up towards Doof and Isabella, watching from outside. He nodded. There was a pulse, but it was weak. Doof nodded back and walked over and moved his –inator forward. Phineas removed her other arm restraint and held her up before laying her down on the floor. He then walked out and closed the door. He then walked over to the computers on the side of the room and began to type rapidly. As Doof began to make some last minute modifications to the –inator, Phineas pressed one last button and the top of the cell opened outward. When the top of the cell was fully opened, the glass began to descend into the metal bars that made up the edges of the cell. As the top of the cell had completely disappeared, the rest of the cell descended into the floor. After a few minutes, only the bottom of the cell was left, leaving Other Isabella lying, almost lifeless on the floor.

"Is a boy band?" he asked Other Isabella.

"Um… Dr D, its 'Isabella'." Doof went to argue but found himself just 'going with the flow'.

"Isabella?" At the sound of her name, Other Isabella responded by groaning. She forced herself onto her back and looked up. She was startled by the aging face over her and so she shot back and sat up.

"W… who are you!?" she asked.

"My name is Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz and I'm here to send you back home." Other Isabella looked over his shoulder to see Isabella and Phineas standing well back from them.

"Who's this nut-job you've brought in!?"

"He's here to send you back to your world" Phineas replied.

"How'd you know this guy's any good? He could just be high or something…" Isabella interrupted her.

"He's the one who brought you here. He tried to bring your version of him to help him but he sent him back with this. Now, we're sending you back."

"You… brought me here? You brought me to this fucking dimension and got me trapped here for twenty fucking years!?" She went to attack him but her leg restrains were still in place, keeping him just out of her reach.

"Whoa there!" he exclaimed, falling back. "Is… it she always like this?"

"When she's angry" replied Phineas. "She's better like this. When she's like this, the only thing she wants to do is kill you but she can't. At least when she's like this, she isn't making you doubt yourself with sly comments."

"Can… can we just get on with this!?" asked an annoyed Isabella.

"Sorry, it must be hard seeing, basically yourself, like this" apologised Doof. He walked over to his –inator that he wheeled forward towards Other Isabella, who was still trying to claw her way towards him. "Okay, we just line this up and then…" He stopped when he noticed Other Isabella had stopped and started laughing.

"You think you've won… You've won nothing!" Isabella fought her way out of Phineas' grip and approached her counterpart.

"This isn't about winning. We're sending you home. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"It was… back when I thought I could get back. I couldn't give a crap about that shitty dimension I come from! All I want now is…" She leaned closer to Isabella and Isabella did the same. "… To see. You. Dead!" Other Isabella ended her sentence with the same evil smile she gave to Isabella all those years ago. Isabella moved back after seeing her counterpart's joy at the thought of killing her. She had hoped that she would have at least been shown some humanity but, she seemed crazier than before. Isabella lost all hope for her reforming and turned towards Doof.

"Dr D? Throw the switch." She turned back towards her counterpart before returning to Phineas.

"It… it's a lever but whatever, I'll just pull it anyway!" he said to himself. "Ready?" Phineas, Isabella and Other Isabella looked to each other in confusion.

"Who the fuck was that directed to!?" yelled Other Isabella.

"I… I… I don't know. Uh… anyone?"

"Make no mistake, old man. Once their dead, your next!"

"Oh okay, that was just rude." Doof pulled the lever and his –inator shot a beam of purple light at Other Isabella and, in an instant, she was gone in a flash of bright light. Doof smiled and leaned on his –inator. "There. Job done." Phineas and Isabella were in shock. All these years they had to deal with her and with one pull of a lever, she was gone. The two stood motionless for minutes before their emotions broke through and they held each other in a tight embrace. "So… I'll just make my way out then…" The two didn't respond. "Can a Dr get a 'thanks'? Anyone? Oh, fine! I'm sure Norm will thank me." He walked to the other side of his –inator and began to wheel it out of the warehouse. "He has no idea how long that body took to make… I mean, what am I? A geneticist!?" he said talking to himself as Phineas and Isabella continued their embrace. They didn't need to speak to each other. Each knew what the other was feeling and so there was no need for words. Their ordeal was finally over and, for the first time since her arrival, they could finally have a life.

* * *

**Other Isabella is gone and now Phineas and Isabella have their life. Story done.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nah… just kidding. This story may be done but the sequel is just getting started. This is a prelude to what's coming next. There will be new faces, old friends and awesome battles. I don't want to give away too much but… Ooooh, I can't resist!**

* * *

**Coming Soon!**

Marie was suddenly woken up by her mother, gently shaking her. The lights were still turned off but she could see that her mom was dressed in black, which she thought was weird.

"Mommy?" Her mother smiled and stroked her hair.

"Hi sweetheart."

"What happened to your clothes?"

"Oh well, I'm trying something new. Do you like it?" Marie looked her up and down before answering truthfully.

"Umm… No, not really." Her mother fake gasped at her response.

"You know, sweetheart, that isn't a very nice thing to say" she replied, her voice becoming slightly more serious. Marie rolled over and looked at her digital clock.

"Mommy, it's three o' clock."

"I know sweetheart, but mommy's got something very special to show you."

"What is it?"

"Come outside and see" Marie wanted to go back to sleep but Isabella threw her sheets off of her and sat her up. "Come on." She held out her hand and Marie took it. She led Marie down the stairs without making a sound and took her out to the back yard. In the middle of the yard was a floating, glowing green circle. As the two faced it head on, they could see a grey-ish room on the other side of the circle. Marie let go of her mother's hand as… took over. She ran to the other side of the circle to find the same grey room on the other side. She ran around it a few more times before returning to Isabella.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What do you think it is?" replied Isabella with her own question. Marie thought for a moment before answering.

"It looks like a magic portal. Kinda like Narnia but it's a circle instead of a wardrobe."

"Go on."

"There's a different place through the circle and if… if we jumped through it, we'd be somewhere else." Isabella smiled before placing a hand on her back.

"Let's jump through it then."

"Really?"

"Yep. It'll be our little secret. Daddy won't have to know." Marie smiled and became fidgety with excitement. "Go ahead, sweetheart. You know how these things work."

"You'll come with me?"

"Yes dear, I'll be right behind you." Marie stepped back and ran through the portal, landing on the other side. Before Isabella stepped through the portal, she took one last look at their house.

"Oh Marie… just like your mommy, likes to think she's clever but is nothing more than a naive, little pretty princess bitch!" she said to herself. Marie appeared at the other side of the portal.

"Come on mommy!" she yelled eager to explore. Suddenly, she was picked up with a hand placed over her mouth and dragged off into the facility. As the portal began to close, Other Isabella smiled evilly towards Phineas and Isabella's bedroom window before stepping through, back into her world with her 'prize'.

* * *

**To all who have enjoyed this and cannot wait for the sequel, please leave a review. The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll release the first chapter of 'The Girl of Warehouse 5: Revenge'!**


End file.
